The Lie in the Case
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Lie to Me/Bones crossover story. Cal and Gillian and Booth and Brennan must team up in order to solve a case. But needless to say, Brennan and Cal don't like each other very much.


**Hello everyone! This is a Lie to Me/Bones crossover story. My own character, Sophie Lightman, is also featured in my full length Lie to Me story,** ** _Happy Endings_** **. Please read and review. Disclaimer: the only characters I own are Sophie Lightman and Olivia Morgan.**

"But Mommy, I don't want to leave you and Daddy!" shouted five year old Sophie Lightman to her mother. Since Sophie had a congenital heart condition, she wasn't allowed in daycare, so it was her first time away from her parents.

"I know you don't honey, but think about all the fun you'll have," said Gillian trying to cheer up her daughter. Deep down, Gillian didn't want to leave Sophie either but she knew she had no choice.

"But I'd rather play dolls under your desk or Daddy's desk!" shouted Sophie. Cal and Gillian had both agreed to allow Sophie to come to work with them at the Lightman Group as long as she behaved and stayed out of the lab areas. Truth be told, their colleagues admitted they'd miss having Sophie around once she started kindergarten.

"How about this Pumpkin, you bravely walk into that classroom and I'll buy you ice cream later tonight, alright?" asked Cal.

Sophie grinned from ear to ear and stood up straighter, "Deal!" she said happily and bounced into the classroom.

Gillian turned to her husband and shook her head at him, "What?" he asked innocently, "It worked."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," muttered Gillian under her breath, "Always has, but I swear she knows it and is now using it to her advantage."

"Come on love," said Cal escorting his wife into the classroom behind Sophie.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted Cal and Gillian, "You must me Sophie's parents."

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Cal Lightman, my wife, Gillian," he introduced them.

"Olivia Morgan, nice to meet you both," she said, "Now you wouldn't happen to be the same Lightmans who run the Lightman Group would you?"

"That we are," confirmed Gillian.

"I figured," smiled Olivia warmly. She crouched down to Sophie's level and said, "Hi Sophie, my name is Ms. Morgan and I'll be your teacher. Tell you what, why don't you take a seat next to Christine over there," she said, pointing to an empty seat next to a blond girl.

"Alright," said Sophie apprehensively. She turned around to face her parents. They nodded in encouragement and Sophie sat down next to Christine.

"Now, Sophie has a heart condition, is the school able to handle…" started Gillian.

Olivia held up her hand to stop Gillian, "The school nurse and I have been informed about Sophie. We have all the information we need as well as yours and her cardiologist's phone numbers in case of an emergency."

Gillian sighed, only somewhat relieved. They both turned to Sophie and waved before leaving the room. The couple was just about to leave the school when they heard another couple arguing, "Come on Bones, I'm sure it's not the same Lightman that you heard."

"I heard the teacher say Lightman Group, Booth, who else could it be?"

Cal froze when he heard the voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere, "What?" asked Gillian.

Cal turned around and chuckled humorously, "Temperance, of course, of all people," he said with a hint of contempt.

"You both know each other?" asked Booth.

"Yeah we've met," said Brennan with disdain. Gillian and Booth just looked at each other, neither individual knowing what to say to their spouse. Brennan and Cal clearly weren't on good terms, "Well, honey, we have to get to work. It was nice meeting you both," said Gillian quickly pulling Cal away from the other two.

"Yeah Booth, you should probably get to work too, Christine seems to be fine," said Brennan.

"Wait, Christine?" asked Cal as Gillian quickly pulled him away, "Of course that little munchkin who's sitting next to Sophie is yours."

"Come on Cal!" said Gillian assertively.

Later that night, Booth and Brennan had picked up Christine from school and settled Hank and she into bed. Booth made his way downstairs and Brennan looked up to find her husband staring at her, arms crossed over his chest, "What?"

"What in the world was that?" Brennan raised her eyebrows, "At Christine's school, with that other couple whose daughter was sitting next to Christine."

"Don't really want to talk about it Booth," said Brennan going back to the news. Booth picked up the remote and turned off the TV, "Hey!" shouted Brennan

"I won't turn it back until you answer me," he said sternly.

"Fine," sighed Bones, "I worked with Dr. Lightman a long time ago. We didn't get along very well."

"I deduced that," said Booth, "But why?"

"Let's just say, our versions of science are different," said Brennan, "I prefer to use hard facts and evidence while Dr. Lightman likes to use psychological jibber jabber." Booth chuckled lightly, "Booth!" she scolded.

"I'm just saying, Bones, deception detection is a science," informed Booth.

"A _social_ science, not _hard_ science using concrete evidence," emphasized Brennan.

"Well, lucky for you, we'll only have to deal with them at school events," said Booth just as his phone rang. He answered it, "Agent Booth," he listened to the person on the other end for a few moments before he said, "Alright, we'll be there first thing in the morning. Have a good night," he hung up the phone and turned to Brennan, "They found a body on Connecticut Avenue near the zoo. Law enforcement has closed off the area and asked us to investigate in the morning."

Brennan nodded, "Well then we better be well rested. You and I both know we have no idea who or what we'll find."

Booth nodded and turned off the TV, "Guess we should call it night," he agreed and followed his wife to bed.


End file.
